


Dear Bully

by bettysjughead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysjughead/pseuds/bettysjughead
Summary: “dear bully,before you judge me,make sure that you’re perfect.-victim”





	1. Letter One

dear bully,

 

can you stop with the bullying

 

can you stop with the teasing

 

can you stop with the shoving, pushing and tripping?

 

no? then i guess i can’t stop being a slut either

 

-victim


	2. Letter Two

dear bully,

 

today you decided to be mean and lock me in a broom closet.

 

i was stuck in there for hours until someone finally opened the door

 

they got quite a scare and reported me to professor mcgonagall’s office 

 

when she asked what had happened i didn’t say anything

 

i got sent back to gryffindor common room, harry and ginny didn’t even ask where i was 

 

they were busy in their dorm.

 

-victim


	3. Letter Three

dear bully,

 

today you wrote nasty things on pieces of parchment and slipped them into my bag

 

i was having a bad day 

 

seeing all those words made me feel lonely 

 

miserable 

 

sad

 

angry at life

 

i went back to dorms to try and commit suicide 

 

but i ended up cutting instead.

 

-victim


	4. Letter Four

dear bully,

 

i’ve been wondering

 

am i worth life?

 

-victim


	5. Letter Five

dear bully,

 

today you you blamed me for something that i didn’t do

 

was it funny watching me get scolded from the professor?

 

i bet it was for you

 

but it wasn’t for me 

 

it reminded me of how my father spoke to me

 

and for i minute i was scared that the professor was going to beat me

 

-victim


	6. Letter Six

dear bully,

 

ginny looked at my wrist

 

it was full of scars

 

she questioned what happened 

 

i didn’t answer;

 

i doubt she’d care anyways

 

-victim 


	7. Letter Seven

dear bully,

 

i caught you staring at my wrist today in potions

 

i thought at least you’d leave me alone

 

but no

 

you pulled me into an empty corridor where you added more

 

i have twice the amount of scars than before

 

23 on my left arm and 36 on my right

 

i had a couple on my leg too

 

no one questioned me. 

 

-victim 


	8. Letter Eight

dear bully,

 

today i went to hogsmeade in a tank top

 

bad idea on my part

 

i was exposing my wrists

 

you called me a slut

 

and a cutting freak

 

\- victim 


	9. Letter Nine

dear bully,

 

today i went to hogsmeade in a jumper

 

you still called me a slut

 

\- victim


	10. Letter Ten

dear bully, 

 

how is would you feel if you were getting teased?

 

i hate how no one helps

 

how would you feel if you were the victim?

 

\- victim


	11. Letter Eleven

dear bully, 

 

there’s never a day that you don’t leave me alone

 

you're everywhere

 

you’re somehow in every class i am

 

so you tease me 

 

why?

 

do you think it’s funny?

 

it’s not.

 

\- victim 


	12. Letter Twelve

dear bully,

 

how come

 

i’m nice and nobody likes me

 

but you’re mean and everyone loves you

 

i simply don’t understand

 

\- victim


	13. Letter Thirteen

dear bully, 

 

is it fun tormenting others;

 

making fun of them;

 

bullying them? 

 

you need to stop.

 

-victim 


	14. Letter Fourteen

dear bully,

 

you never leave me alone.

 

why? 

 

\- victim


	15. Letter Fifteen

dear bully,

 

you never get out of my life

 

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE 

 

\- victim


	16. Letter Sixteen

dear bully,

 

i’m sorry about yesterday

 

i wasn’t feeling very well

 

please forgive me?

 

\- victim


	17. Letter Seventeen

dear bully,

 

it’s funny.

 

i’ve become so used to your constant 

 

bullying

 

teasing

 

shoving

 

and insults,

 

it feels weird not to have you here to do it today.

 

\- victim


	18. Letter Eighteen

dear bully,

 

i found out that your mother died

 

you were depressed.

 

you didn’t tease me either 

 

i wonder what you’d think if i died.

 

\- victim


	19. Letter Nineteen

dear bully,

 

i knew the bullying wouldn't stop.

 

today you beat me 

 

nearly to death.

 

i didn’t block or fight back. 

 

i know i deserve it.

 

\- victim


	20. Letter Twenty

dear bully,

 

why do you bully me?

 

\- victim


	21. Letter Twenty-One

dear bully,

 

i dropped my last letter yesterday in a corridor 

 

i saw you pick it up

 

you wondered who wrote it. 

 

isn't it obvious?

 

\- victim


	22. Letter Twenty-Two

dear bully,

 

you gave me pills.

 

you said they would make me skinnier

 

i took some. 

 

i don’t feel a difference.

 

\- victim 


	23. Letter Twenty-Three

dear bully,

 

before you judge me

 

make sure you’re perfect.

 

\- victim 


	24. Letter Twenty-Four

dear bully,

 

i want to stand up for myself 

 

but i can’t 

 

i’ve seemed to have lost all of my gryffindor courage. 

 

\- victim

 


	25. Letter Twenty-Five

dear bully,

 

dad beat me me today

 

he said i was a

 

“worthless whore”

 

i know it’s true

 

yet a guilty expression laid in his eyes.

 

\- victim 


	26. Letter Twenty-Six

dear bully,

 

dad apologized today

 

i don’t get why 

 

i smiled, although it was fake. 

 

“it’s fine”

 

”no it’s not, i’m sorry honey”

 

”don’t worry dad” 

 

“are you sure?”

 

”yes” i nod

 

i wasn’t 

 

\- victim


	27. Letter Twenty-Seven

dear bully,

 

i hate that you have control. 

 

not over just me, but my feelings

 

you control everything i do

 

\- victim


	28. Letter Twenty-Eight

dear bully,

 

you didn’t bully me today?

 

it was the first time you’ve seen me since school ended for the summer. 

 

is something the matter?

 

did you lose interest?

 

\- victim 


	29. Letter Twenty-Nine

dear bully,

 

school started three days ago. 

 

you haven’t bullied me yet 

 

it feels weird not to have any new broken bones or bruises

 

it feels... weird not to have you bully me

 

is it bad i feel this way?

 

\- victim


	30. Letter Thirty

dear bully,

 

it’s been weeks.

 

\- victim


	31. Letter Thirty-One

dear bully,

 

please bully me again.

 

\- victim


End file.
